


【瞳耀】感君千金意

by EliangezCaury



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: sci谜案集
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 也可当做26字母——Fling 艳遇讲真的最近太太好多啊，我都不敢写了。4200+的小破车





	【瞳耀】感君千金意

两人跌跌撞撞的从电梯间出来，还没到房间门口就已经吻得难舍难分，暧昧的水声加速了两人体温的上升，展耀原本被规规矩矩的衬衫被白羽瞳扒扯的不能看。

一进门展耀就被压倒在了床上。

不属于自己的手指解开自己胸前的扣子，捏上了自己左边乳尖，没揉捏了几下乳珠就挺立予对方手指间。

胸口处如过电一般的酥麻感直冲心脏，一种前所未有得感觉弥漫全身。只感觉到对方略微粗糙的指腹打着圈在乳晕上揉压，胸膛上不断泛起的快感让初次体验情事得展耀有点不知所措，再看压在自己身上的人衣冠整整似乎丝毫没有被情欲影响。

展耀有点不服气，伸手就想扯开他的衣服，却被白羽瞳按着手腕压在了枕头上，

白羽瞳忽然撤去手指改用嘴咬上乳尖，柔嫩的嘴唇不断的吸吮敏感的乳晕，敏感的乳珠上被湿热的舌头轻轻的触碰，展耀猝不及防，抖了一下闷哼出来。

“唔！”

“这么敏感，我一动这里你就在颤抖。”白羽瞳明显被展耀的反应取悦到了，坏心眼的继续触碰挑弄乳尖，想看他露出更多的表情，想看他哭泣。

展耀侧过头努力忽略胸前的快感，尤其是只一边被安抚着，而另一边去空虚的要命。他忍不住扭动身子，试图将另一边送到白羽瞳嘴下。

察觉展耀的动作，白羽瞳抬起头扬眉，“怎么这边也想要，那你求我啊？”

展耀看着白羽瞳忍得满头大汗还不忘戏弄自己，便伸手抹去他脑门上的汗，然后勾着他的脖子，嘴唇贴着他的耳畔，挑衅道：“现在，弄疼我。”

 

理智，崩塌。

 

白羽瞳两指夹着刚从抽屉里找到的那个小小的锡箔包装，递给展耀，一脸似笑非笑的笑着说：“小爷没跟男人做过。”

展耀看着被塞进手里的东西，一挑眉扬手扔了出去，“真巧，我也是。”

白羽瞳呼吸一止，抬起展耀紧致且修长白皙的腿，那精瘦的小腿与自己古铜色的小臂形成了强烈的对比，色情的很，他埋首在自己肖想好久的脚裸上咬了一口，“自己抱着。”

展耀的将自己身体埋进枕头堆里，动都没动，懒洋洋的开口：“不，就这样架你身上挺好的。”

“再说了，我都给你上了，还想让我自己抱着？”

 

从来被人伺候的白家二少，竟然也就心甘情愿的任由展耀压着。暗道一句美色误人，他架起那白皙的不像男人的小腿，搭在自己臂弯处将两腿分开从下往上摸上展耀的修长结实的大腿，到腿根时手掌滑向内侧，展耀没有阻拦甚至还主动将腿分的更开，他试探性的伸出手指，在穴口按压着试图让展耀放松，好让自己进去。

他安抚的亲了亲展耀的眼角，“放松，不然我进不去。”

展耀知道此是不配合他做好前戏之后受罪的是自己，也就配合着白羽瞳手指的进入一边深呼吸一边放松身体，但是本就不是承受的地方，自然没那么好进入的。白羽瞳折腾了半天也才勉强伸进去一指，只得去翻找顺滑剂。

展耀只感受，细长的瓶口破开紧致的小穴，玻璃制的嘴管自然是要比手指坚硬许多，展耀不适的皱了皱眉，刚想开口想说什么就感受到一大坨冰凉的液体挤进后穴灌进了深处，倒也不疼，只是突如其来的刺激，让展耀一个激灵，没忍住呻吟出了声。

“唔。。。”

呻吟声刺激着白羽瞳的自制力，也顾不上自己打算温柔点的打算，并起屈指就着润滑探入展耀的小穴里肠道紧紧地裹住他的手指，喃喃道“真湿。”

展耀强忍着呻吟的冲动，没好气翻了他一个白眼，“你也不想想谁害的。”

白羽瞳一挑眉，“没想到你一见我就能湿成这样，是不是早就对我图谋不轨？”

他其实原意是指白羽瞳挤了太多润滑剂进来了，去不想这人脸皮如此厚，当下翻了一个白眼，将自己脸埋进枕头里不去看他。

见人恼了，白羽瞳埋下头去亲人，展耀左躲右躲就是不让他得逞，也不气恼，只是又探入一指。

可能是之前润滑的充分，展耀没有感受到疼，只觉得下身那处酸胀。他能清晰的感受到两根手指淫秽的抚摸他的肠壁，一会儿并拢的抽插，一会儿又张开的努力的扩张穴口，一会儿曲起用关节摩擦，仔细顺着内壁寻找着什么。

再难找的地方，经过白羽瞳这样一寸一寸的寻找也难以隐藏，不一会就感受到指腹触到了一个柔软的突起，便稍加了点力气按了下去  
展耀整个人一抖，绵长的呻吟从他口中叫出。

感觉穴口扩张的差不多了，便换上了自己的炙热，白羽瞳故意慢慢的推进，感受到那圈皮肉慢慢的吞进龟头，即将吃到冠状沟时，展耀便有些受不住了，昂着好看的脖颈满含哭腔的呻吟道：“不行了。。。你慢点。。。”

白羽瞳忍得也很辛苦，这才刚进去一个头，自己小兄弟已经硬的不行，却半天没有得到慰藉，只得好言安慰道：“忍忍，一会就好了。”说着又加了点润滑剂，一点儿一点儿的顶进后穴。

白羽瞳完全进去后低下头吻上他的唇，安抚性的舔舐着展耀敏感的上颚，让他尽快适应异物的入侵。分出一手帮展耀撸动因为疼痛略微疲软的分身。只消一会手下的肉棒又重新硬起来，白羽瞳便知道展耀做好准备了，便动了起来。

白羽瞳掐住身下人劲瘦的腰，此时展耀的呻吟是最好催情剂，庞然大物在后穴里进进出出，什么九浅一深什么技巧全被抛在脑后，回忆着刚才寻找到后穴敏感点每一次进入都直冲那一点厮磨。他现在只想让展耀淡然的气质也沾染上被情欲。 

展耀被磨只能张着嘴，却发不出呻吟。太刺激了。

热，那种几乎要让肉体融化的热从后穴深处弥漫全身，再混杂着白羽瞳的气息，让人无法拒绝沉沦。积聚在体内的快感快要爆发出来，然而身上的男人还在加速着，展耀感觉自己穴口被磨得通红，感觉要破。他伸手试图推开白羽瞳可是手上全无力气，反倒像在给他瘙痒。

白羽瞳像打桩机一样快速操干着自己，一下比一下更使劲，一下比一下更深入。他被牢牢按在床上，别说挣扎连动一下都费劲，只能大张着腿承受身上人带给他的一切，

不知道自己什么时候又射了，射在了白羽瞳的腹肌上，浑浊的白液顺着肌肉的纹理流下，最后隐在黑色的毛发中。展耀实在受不住了，只得哀求道：“你快点。。。我。。不行了。。。”

“刚才。。。是谁。。。要我。。。把他弄疼的？”白羽瞳每说一词便直捣黄龙，最后一个字说完，便也不再折腾展耀，精关大开深深地射进展耀体内。

展耀只感受到一股热流被射尽自己体内，就昏睡过去了，连之后白羽瞳抱他去清洗都不知道。


End file.
